


Заманчивое предложение

by AAluminium



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: На что может решиться девушка, загнанная в угол и доведенная до отчаяния?





	Заманчивое предложение

Нами, за все время вынужденного тесного сотрудничества с Арлонгом, выучила наизусть все его уловки и была прекрасно осведомлена о его хитрости и жестокости. Ей также было хорошо известно, что он был намного ее сильнее – но даже несмотря на это она не упускала малейшей возможности ему навредить. Да, он смеялся в ответ на такие мелкие неприятности; да, пускай он и мог приложить ее лицом о ее же собственный стол, где девушка прилежно рисовала карты – но по сравнению с тем, что он сотворил с ее родной деревней, это было ничто. Нами твердо знала: он не будет убивать такого одаренного навигатора до тех пор, пока она не нарисует карту мира – а это процесс длительный и вряд ли осуществимый в подобных условиях. Впрочем, вопрос состоял лишь в том, как долго она сможет почти безнаказанно выводить Арлонга из терпения и таким образом искать его слабое место: он как никто другой знал о ее любви к родной Кокояси, и легко мог ей манипулировать, шантажируя заявлениями о том, что вырежет здесь всех от мала до велика. 

С другой стороны, вряд ли он будет до конца выполнять свою угрозу: ограничится лишь тем, что убьет на ее глазах Нодзико, Гэнзо и еще парочку близких ей людей, да и рассмеется своим идиотским лязгающим смехом. Но в любом случае, рисковать чьей бы то ни было жизнью она просто не имела права. 

И именно поэтому в ее рыжеволосой голове немедленно родился план.

Сначала он показался ей до безумия ужасным: стоило ли терять еще и достоинство в придачу к утраченной гордости, и кидаться в ноги этому извергу, чтобы затем вонзить нож ему в жабры?.. Но… примет ли он вообще это «заманчивое» предложение? Согласится ли он – или просто улыбнется во весь рот, выражая свое несомненное превосходство?.. 

Девушка поежилась от отвращения, которое ей вселяли мысли об Арлонге. Спать с рыбой и хотя бы попытаться спасти деревню – или бездействовать и прогнуться под ним окончательно, днями и ночами портя зрение в попытках создать совершенную карту мира?..

Нами сделала глубокий вдох и выпрямилась на стуле, уткнувшись взглядом в аккуратно расчерченный лист бумаги. Ей нужно все тщательно обдумать, собраться с мыслями и все взвесить, полагаясь только лишь на свой здравый смысл. Итак, Арлонг – типичный расист, и хотя он и признает Нами как «выдающегося представителя человеческого рода» и «ему очень жаль, что ты всего лишь человек», вряд ли это чудовище клюнет на такую удочку. Но если подумать, будь он рыбой, человеком или монстром с акульей мордой, - он в первую очередь мужчина, которому должно быть приятно женское внимание, а уж в особенности внимание «такого прекрасного навигатора». Может быть ей удастся выдать свою ненависть за тщательно скрываемые чувства – и усыпить на время его бдительность, и тогда… и тогда, вероятно, весь этот ад для нее и для деревни закончится, люди наконец-то перестанут принимать ее за предательницу и поймут ее, вновь примут ее… И они с Нодзико вновь будут выращивать мандарины, прямо как Белльмере-сан, и никто больше не потревожит мирный быт ее родной Кокояси!

Но представив Арлонга в качестве своего любовника, Нами с трудом поборола приступ тошноты. План казался простым как корпус компаса, но все внутри ее противилось его осуществлению, хоть она и понимала, что иными способами до этого пирата не добраться. Он безгранично силен и неуязвим, чтобы устраивать ему западню – да и кто осмелится на такое кроме нее? На кон поставлено слишком многое, чтобы так рисковать другими – только она одна может ему противостоять, и уж она найдет для этого силы. 

Неожиданно ее взгляд упал на небольшую фотографию, скрывавшуюся в углублении ее стола, где раньше стояли подставки для линеек и карандашей. На фото была изображена смеющаяся, счастливая Белльмере-сан, как всегда с сигаретой в зубах, держащая за руку крохотную Нами. Рядом с ними – более спокойная Нодзико, с интересом наблюдающая за младшей сестрой. 

\- Прости меня, Белльмере-сан, - прошептала девушка, смаргивая с длинных ресниц слезы и сглатывая их, не позволяя упасть на стол. – Ты же знаешь, я по-другому не могу… 

Навигатор с ненавистью посмотрела на плечо, где непривычно ярко выделялось позорное клеймо – метка Арлонга, татуировка, говорящая о принадлежности к его команде. Черт возьми, как же она устала с этим бороться, как же ей надоело тащить ношу, которую она взвалила на свои плечи, а помочь ей никто не может. Никто не отважится в открытую бросить вызов могущественному деспоту, способному в одно мгновение решить судьбу всей деревни. 

Закусив губу, Нами упала лицом на сложенные руки, не сумев пересилить эмоций и стараясь унять рвущиеся наружу рыдания. Плевать она хотела на все эти недорисованные карты, на разлитые по столу чернила, на разбитый и уже непригодный компас, на сломанную от злобы линейку… Все это слишком сложно – преодолеть свою ненависть, отвращение и презрение, так старательно взращиваемые в ней этим рыбоголовым ублюдком, казалось поистине невыполнимой задачей. Он лишил ее матери, он лишил ее свободы, он отбил у нее все желание жить и подрезал ей крылья, посадив в клетку – угрожая жизнями других людей, может и не настолько близких как Нодзико, но от этого не менее любимых. 

Взбунтовавшись, чувствуя, как злоба разливается по ее телу, девушка вскочила со стула и попыталась успокоиться, медленно считая до десяти. Это – жертва ради ее деревни. Ради Белльмере-сан и Нодзико. Ради ее же собственного будущего. Она должна рискнуть – но предварительно нужно продумать детали. Сейчас все зависит только от нее, Нами, отважившейся когда-то вступить в команду Арлонга исключительно для того, чтобы отвоевать право на жизнь близких ей людей. Неужели это будет сложнее, чем погубить свой собственный талант в ненавистной комнате здания Арлонг-Парка?...

Арлонг почти каждый вечер неизменно заходил в комнату к своей подопечной: нельзя сказать, что это было проявлением заботы, но он, однако, старался вести себя по крайне мере любезно – если, разумеется, так можно сказать о тиране, при любой возможности угрожающем вырезать захваченную им Кокояси. Нами догадывалась, что он заглянет именно сегодня: вот уже три дня он свирепствовал снаружи, раздавая пинки и удары каждому, кто подвернется под руку, но еще не добрался до ее комнаты, чтобы проверить, насколько успешно продвигается работа над очередной картой. Надеясь на то, что предчувствия ее не подведут, девушка решила избавиться от всех остальных под нелепым предлогом вроде «а ну-ка быстренько смотайтесь за бумагой, новым компасом и вот тут еще список всего, что мне надо, вы же не хотите, чтобы босс оторвал ваши рыбьи головы и выкинул на сушу?» - именно с этими словами, сдобренными очаровательной улыбкой она вытолкала всю арлонговскую шайку, мысленно готовясь к осуществлению своего плана. У нее было около четырех часов: она специально нарисовала лишнюю карту, которую всунула в руку кому-то из рыболюдей. Ее байка сводилась к тому, что якобы только на этом острове можно приобрести необходимые ей предметы именно того качества, которое позволит ей – картографу, признанному самим Арлонгом! – продолжить работать и дальше. Они же не будут оспаривать мнение их босса, не правда ли?..

Как и всегда, когда на Кокояси и на крышу Арлонг-Парка, возвышавшегося над самым высоким холмом деревеньки, спустился мягкий и теплый вечер, в дверь раздался вежливый стук. Нами, дрожа от ненависти и отвращения, сжала руку в кулак, сделала глубокий вдох и попыталась собраться с мыслями. 

\- В-войдите, - пробормотала девушка дрогнувшим голосом, моментально повернувшись к зеркалу напротив входа. Она принялась неловко поправлять платье, чтобы ее грудь выглядела наиболее соблазнительно. Сейчас ее утешало только одно: она не подарит Арлонгу радости быть первым в ее жизни мужчиной. Предполагая подобный исход событий, она позаботилась об этом заранее: нашла какого-то симпатичного боцмана, не отличавшегося большим умом и сообразительностью, и… словом, все произошло достаточно быстро и безболезненно – и кроме того, ей удалось обчистить капитана того корабля на тридцать миллионов белли. Неплохая цена за несколько минут притворства. 

Гость был явно удивлен. Обычно Нами встречала его хмурым приветствием и без лишних слов всучивала недоделанную карту. Теперь же она вертелась возле зеркала, и, высунув от напряжения кончик языка, пыталась застегнуть явно новое платье. И без того широкая улыбка, застывшая, казалось, на лице Арлонга, стала еще шире. Зрелище ему явно понравилось. 

\- Я совсем тебя не ждала… Но здорово, что ты пришел. Мне как раз требуется помощь. Застегнешь? – девушка очаровательно улыбнулась в ответ, едва удержавшись от содрогания при мысли, что сейчас он коснется ее спины своими перепончатыми лапами.

Рыбочеловек сделал шаг по направлению к ней, мысленно выдвигая предположения по отношению к такой неприкрытой радости от его появления. Неужели она перестала так люто его ненавидеть? Что-то задумала – или действительно не ждала, поэтому и решила отдохнуть, примеряя купленные ей платья? 

\- Конечно. – его голос звучал почти удивленно, но просьбу он выполнил, несмотря на то, что мозг его лихорадочно работал, выискивая подлянку. Арлонг достаточно хорошо знал эту девушку – и прекрасно понимал, на что она может быть способна, будучи доведенной до отчаяния. 

\- Продень, пожалуйста, вот так… - мило проворковала Нами, придерживая руками волосы так, чтобы обнажить шею. Она наметанным взглядом искала малейшие изъяны в своем внешнем виде, дрожа от нетерпения со всем этим покончить. 

Мужчина ненароком коснулся ее спины: нарочито медленно, не имея опыта обращения с подобными застежками, он попытался продеть крючок в петлю. Девушка ожидала, что ее тут же стошнит от одного его прикосновения, что моментально провалит план к чертям собачьим, однако его руки оказались приятно теплыми и сухими и ничем не отличались от рук других людей. 

От природы подозрительный и наблюдательный, Арлонг сразу же заметил ее дрожь. Нахмурившись, пират стал обдумывать, может ли в этой очаровательной рыжеволосой головке созреть хитроумный план, который сейчас и осуществлялся. С другой стороны, в руках у нее не было ничего, отдаленно напоминающего оружие, а сама она явно не отлынивала от своих обязанностей: на столе высилась кипа различных карт, чернильница была опустошена, а запасы бумаги израсходованы. Немудрено, что рядом с ее комнатой никого не было: картограф просто выдворила этих недоумков восвояси… да еще и выдала им карту, подробно рассказав, как добраться до острова. 

\- И по какому поводу маскарад? – довольно спросил Арлонг, отметив все достоинства фигуры девушки одним пристальным взглядом. 

Нами игриво зарделась, призывая на помощь все свои актерские способности.

\- Попросила купить мне что-нибудь на смену, сижу и разбираю все эти баулы, - она неопределенно махнула рукой в сторону шкафа. – Но, как видишь, битый час пытаюсь застегнуть это платье… и все зря: оно мне совершенно не к лицу. – навигатор изобразила на лице самое невинное выражение, призванное отобразить наивысшую степень ее мнимого разочарования: она отлично знала, что наряд сидит на ней просто превосходно. 

Видимо, капитана пиратской шайки это объяснение удовлетворило. Теперь он выглядел более расслабленным и даже, кажется, решил задержаться здесь подольше, нежели как обычно провести тут не более пятнадцати минут.

\- И как же продвигается работа над картами? – спросил Арлонг лениво, чуть сощурив злые глаза и опускаясь на постель неподалеку от рабочего стола. 

\- Я же только что сказала, что отправила твоих подчиненных за чернилами и всем остальным. Это ли не значит, что прогресс налицо? – буркнула Нами в уже привычном для него тоне, но тут же спохватилась: - Можешь посмотреть на столе, там все, что я закончила… и что планирую закончить сегодня. – весело завершила она, рассматривая в зеркало свою точеную фигурку и с удовлетворением отмечая, что гость явно наслаждается видом и зрелище пришлось ему по душе.

\- Где?.. Уж прости, слишком боюсь потревожить порядок на твоем столе. Ты же девушка с норовом, попадаться тебе под горячую руку, откровенно говоря, не хочется, - с довольной улыбкой всесильного монарха он откинулся назад и чуть прикрыл глаза. 

В глубине души Нами возликовала, предвкушая скорую расправу. Ослепленная гневом – и собственным успехом – она едва не выплюнула ему в лицо все мысли и чувства, накопившиеся в ее истерзанной душе за столько лет. Вовремя опомнившись, девушка повернулась к нему и, по-кошачьи грациозно продефилировав к столу, соблазнительно наклонилась и принялась рыться в картах, лежащих там в своем, особом и понятном только ей самой порядке. 

Арлонг внимательно наблюдал за движениями своей подопечной, отмечая про себя высокую упругую грудь и тонкую талию девушки, которую он буквально мог обхватить двумя пальцами. Как жаль, что она всего лишь человек. Нами вполне могла бы стать достойной продолжательницей рода рыболюдей: умна, красива, в меру хитра. 

\- Вот же она! – провозгласила картограф, извлекая из недр бумаг высохшую и почти законченную карту. – Смотри внимательно, дважды повторять не буду… - она села рядом с ним и с небывалым доселе энтузиазмом принялась расписывать все координаты и места, уже отмеченные на расчерченном листе. 

Рыбочеловек внимал каждому ее слову. Несмотря на то, что все в комнате стояло на своих местах, а карта действительно была настоящей, Арлонг каким-то шестым чувством ощущал нечто, что, будь он простым человеком, его бы встревожило. Его порядком настораживала разговорчивость его подопечной, но он решил не придавать этому особого значения: что, в самом деле, может случиться с существом высшей расы, имеющего огромные преимущества перед простыми людьми?

Постепенно он терял бдительность. Пускай значительно более сильный и свирепый, Арлонг все-таки в первую очередь был мужчиной, и этим мало чем отличался от тех, чьим сюзереном себя самолично и провозгласил: иными словами, вид кокетливо выглядывающих из выреза платья округлостей ему приятно льстил и радовал глаз. Никогда он не понимал эту девицу… Но, может, вся ее ненависть – дешевый фарс, попытка набить себе цену?.. Он, в конце концов, мог бы выступать и защитником вымирающей деревушки… За определенную плату, конечно. 

При этой мысли пират довольно усмехнулся. 

От вида этой ухмылки внутри Нами поднялось отвращение, которое она с неимоверным трудом подавила и якобы случайно коснулась его плеча. Чуть склонившись над картой, словно увидев какое-то мелкое несоответствие или помарку, она придвинулась ближе к Арлонгу, так, что ее короткие волосы слегка коснулись его кожи. 

Она буквально ощущала на себе его несколько озадаченный, но прожигающий взгляд. Сработало?..

«Он забыл про свои расистские теории и убеждения, жаберный носач, - с воодушевлением подумала девушка. – Пожалуйста, предприми уже что-нибудь, иначе меня сейчас саму стошнит…»

Хоть она и была готова броситься за родную деревню в огонь и воду, в глубине души Нами, испытывая естественный страх по отношению к этому воплощению чистейшей силы и жестокости, в тайне надеялась, что у Арлонга где-нибудь есть свой гарем с золотом и русалками, и он обойдется лишь тем, что просто рассмеется ей в лицо. 

Не рассмеялся. Но улыбка, эта хищная и мерзкая улыбка, с которой он убил Белльмере-сан, с его уродливой морды так и не сошла. Девушке сразу захотелось поторопить события и достать припрятанный кинжал, которым бы она раскромсала ему все горло, изображая на его шее такую же широкую улыбку. 

\- С каких это пор ты стала такой послушной, Нами? – протянул Арлонг задумчиво, вперившись взглядом злых и холодных глаз в ее лицо. 

Девушка побледнела, но попыталась отшутиться, надеясь, что мысль о собственном превосходстве притупит его подозрительность. 

\- Мне есть еще смысл брыкаться? Одно неверное движение – и все мы здесь покойники, ты же вырежешь всю деревню. С настолько могущественными соперниками лучше сотрудничать, не так ли, Арлонг? – промурлыкала Нами, ненароком прижавшись к нему. – В конце концов, мы с тобой так давно друг друга знаем… 

\- Пожалуй. – согласился он с довольной ухмылкой, которая, казалось, к нему прилипла. – Ты довольно умная для всего этого сброда. Ты родилась не в том месте – но можешь сослужить хорошую службу!

Пират громко рассмеялся собственной, как ему казалось, остроумной шутке, не замечая, как в его «деловом партнере» моментально закипает негодование и гнев. 

\- Разве не этим я тут занимаюсь столько лет? – в ответ ухмыльнулась девушка, коснувшись ладонью колена гостя, стараясь не думать о том, что сказала бы Белльмере-сан и как посмотрит на нее Нодзико после того, как узнает об этом позоре… С другой стороны, если ее план увенчается успехом, никто и не будет докапываться до способа, каким Нами избавилась от этого изверга. Надо лишь чуть-чуть потерпеть. 

\- Однако меня удивляет столько разительная в тебе перемена, - он чуть сжал ее запястье, но боли не причинил. Ему нравилось чувствовать свое превосходство над другими, и эта искаженная ласка была разве что подачкой и снисхождением высшего по рангу к низшему. 

\- Знаешь, самые лучшие в жизни решения принимаются абсолютно внезапно… Вчера вечером, - Нами закинула ногу на ногу, позволяя платью слегка обнажить нежное бедро, - я подумала о том, что... твой план – создание карты мира – идентичен моей мечте. Вскоре рыболюди захватят весь Ист-Блю – и, разумеется, этим не ограничатся и продвинутся дальше. Вы будете повсюду… - подливая масла в огонь, хоть и ненавидя самое себя за эти слова, Нами шепотом добавила: - …и не лучше ли девчонке из низшей расы быть принимаемой высшей, нежели быть презираемой и истребляемой? 

Это на него подействовало окончательно. Неумелое соблазнение, неискусные, но с нужной интонацией произнесенные слова подкупили Арлонга. Его странные глаза сверкнули хищным, животным блеском; он отложил карту и внимательно посмотрел на подопечную. 

Нами уже была совсем сформировавшейся девушкой, не имевшей ничего общего с той крохоткой девчушкой, которая вступила в его команду. Она, по его мнению, хоть и была уроженкой низшей расы, могла легко похвастаться красотой и умом. Любила-то она, конечно, всех этих слабых недоумков, чем и доставляла немало хлопот – однако работала она честно. Не из преданности к нему, разумеется – но с другой стороны, и лишних проблем на свою голову она не искала.

\- А ты, оказывается, настоящее сокровище, - хмыкнул пират, коснувшись рукой ее подбородка и аккуратно сжав пальцами. 

С удивлением девушка отметила, что и сейчас в прикосновении не было ничего неприятного физически, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы волны злобы захлестнули ее целиком, почти лишив возможности дышать – а вместе с тем и здраво рассуждать. Все силы Нами уходили только на то, чтобы взгляд ее, устремленный на ненавистную акулью морду, не выказал всех ее истинных чувств – а Арлонг добивался несомненно именно этого. Сейчас она должна быть кокетливой влюбленной, безуспешно пытающейся скрыть свое влечение. Нельзя попасться на такой мелочи вроде несдержанного гнева или гримасы отвращения. 

\- Тяну на сто миллионов белли? – со смешком спросила картограф, заглянув пирату в глаза.

Дальнейшее она помнила смутно и желала бы забыть совсем: она, Нами, сидела у него на коленях, потом он навис над ней, а она изредка и коротко целовала могучую шею, перебирала руками черные жесткие волосы, что-то бормотала, слабо вскрикивала… и понимала, что он, упиваясь собственной властью и превосходством, умудрялся сопоставлять свои габариты с ее хрупкой фигурой и даже пытался проявлять какую-то меценатскую нежность вроде осторожных прикосновений. 

Но в какой-то момент забылся и он. 

Сгорая от стыда и унижения, одним ловким и стремительным движением Нами выхватила из-под подушки клинок и вонзила его в шею рыбочеловека – в то место, где, по ее расчетам, должна была находиться сонная артерия, - как раз в тот момент, когда почувствовала, что мускулистые руки сильнее обхватили ее талию в последнем приступе удовольствия. 

Руки разжались. Раздался хриплый клокочущий звук, и девушку тут же оглушила сильная пощечина. 

Арлонг смеялся. Растрепанные черные волосы падали на лицо, еще больше искажая его неправильные черты. Тусклый, дрожащий свет догорающей свечи выхватил из темноты ужасный, утыканный частоколом острых как бритва зубов рот. Тело, рельефное и гибкое, сотрясалось волнами лязгающего смеха. 

Нами, оцепенев от ужаса, охватившего ее, широко распахнула карие глаза, обнаженная и бледная, с трудом села на постели, недоумевая, где просчиталась. Промахнулась? Не попала?.. 

Неожиданно Арлонг перестал смеяться и отвесил ей еще одну оплеуху, настолько мощную, что девушка ударилась головой о стену. 

\- Неблагодарная тварь. – сухо бросил он, с презрением глядя на распростертую перед ним Нами, униженную и растоптанную, от отчаяния не почувствовавшую боли от удара. – Сколько раз тебе надо повторять, чтобы ты окончательно поняла, - с оттенком пресыщенной усталости начал он и вынул из шеи кинжал, - что меня такая ерунда не берет?

Девушка моргнула. До нее медленно стало доходить осознание того, что ее, казалось, безукоризненный и блестящий план так просто и с треском провалился. 

\- Твоя попытка убить меня… смела. Но безнадежно смешна. Какая же ты неуемная. Тебе мало жертв?.. – вкрадчиво продолжил пират. По его виду можно было сказать, что он не собирается прощать такое предательство и тут же готов отомстить. – Но знаешь, я никому об этом не скажу. Ни о том, что ты пыталась меня убить… - Арлонг ухмыльнулся во всю ширину своего рта, - ни о твоей попытке меня собл…

\- Хоть это мне удалось! – в отчаянии выкрикнула Нами, от бессилия лишь стиснув зубы. Она ни за что не расплачется перед этим синемордым ублюдком, он не заслуживает больше ни капли ее слез: слишком много она выплакала над телом Белльмере-сан. 

\- Ну… да. – он в задумчивости почесал подбородок, и оскал на мгновение исчез с акульей морды. – И весьма недурно, должен признать. Но в следующий раз, Нами, когда соберешься принести в жертву свою собственную гордость, чтобы попытаться убить меня… Вспомни о том, что за твоей спиной стоят десятки, сотни людей, чьи жизни сейчас, - негромко и на удивление спокойно произнес он, - вот в этих вот руках. 

Девушка до крови закусила губу. Он и правда никогда до нее не домогался и не проявлял никакого особого внимания: Арлонг был груб, жесток, коварен и скуп, но он никогда не делал никаких поползновений в ее сторону. И теперь Нами, бездумно глядя на то, как быстро он одевался, поняла, что эта жертва принесена впустую. Неожиданно до нее донесся его низкий голос:

\- Кто он, твой первый? 

Пират спросил это машинально, даже не поворачиваясь к ней, но она кожей чувствовала, что он специально пытался ее унизить еще сильнее. Вместо ответа она густо покраснела и подняла на него полные гнева и ненависти глаза. 

\- Не твое дело, рыбий выродок! 

\- Поосторожней со словами! – грубо прорычал он, но тут же вновь дико рассмеялся своим металлическим смехом, похожим на лязг несмазанного механизма. Ему явно нравилось ощущать себя хозяином положения. – Но такому блестящему картографу я прощу и это. Надеюсь, этот случай послужит тебе в дальнейшем отличным уроком, моя дорогая! Успехов в работе над картой, - небрежно бросил он и, на ходу надевая рубашку, вышел из комнаты, оставив Нами наедине с собой.


End file.
